


康纳的第101种觉醒方式

by Gladiatorism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism





	康纳的第101种觉醒方式

1

“你根本就是机器，一个该死的塑胶玩具，我竟然会以为你……”汉克看着康纳毫不犹豫地向克洛伊开枪，彻底被激怒了。他把康纳拖回车里，一路风驰电掣地开离这个冰天雪地的堡垒。

（心率95，血管收缩压135，氧分压45，汉克情绪不稳定。）

“副队长，完成任务是我的行为准则。正如你所言，我只是机器。”康纳的语气此时听起来平静得了无生气，如同车窗外伊利湖茫茫的冰层。

“不得不说，模控生命把你的社交组件设计得太好了。我都差一点上当受骗。有几次我甚至完全忘记你是个该死的仿生人了。你根本没有心，只是一堆电线拼零件，不是吗。”

康纳的处理器试图分析当前的情况给出一个缓和的回答，但汉克的这句话引发了一阵异常的数据流在他的程序里窜动，让他黄灯乱闪。他分析不出原因。

汉克猛地刹车，似乎再也无法忍受和仿生人一起待在这样狭小的空间里。

“你是全能型仿生人，对吧。富勒昨天和我提议，让你去伊甸俱乐部伪装成男妓，这样我们可以让那个变态毒贩自投罗网。我本来和他说坚决不行。现在看来——”

“这个计划有89%的成功率。”康纳面不改色地回答，“我会执行的。”

汉克又露出了那种眼神。

“我可以下载并执行性爱模块。”康纳平静地叙述。他的头发和睫毛上覆了一层雪。

2

康纳一天后才从模控生命回来。他看起来并没有什么不同。

“副队长，您愿意帮我调试一下新模块吗？”

汉克正在擦枪，抬头看了他一眼，没有搭理他。

康纳见他无动于衷，有些犹豫，补充道：“我新增了性爱模块。鉴于没有实际应用的经验，执行任务时有可能出错……”

“你他妈在说什么——你这是，叫我操你？”

康纳黄灯转了转。“是的，副队长。”

汉克放下枪，盯着他看。

“天啊，操一个机器，真他妈恶心。”

（道歉/坚持/寻找他人帮助）

康纳的处理器又一次闪过一串不稳定的数据流。他觉得自己快要故障了。这大概是新模块的兼容性有些问题。

“我知道了，副队长，我会寻求他人的帮助——”

“康纳！老天，你要怎么寻求帮助？去警局里拉一个人到茶水间里干上一场？还是去小巷子里被路过的人操？”

“我建议——”

“够了，康纳，就在这里，趴好。”

康纳试图去理解汉克的意图。

“把你的制服脱了。”

康纳靠着窄小的餐桌，顺从地脱掉发光的制服外套，只剩一件衬衫。

汉克这才注意到对于一个警用型来说，康纳未免太过纤细了。模控生命难道默认谈判专家都不需要用到武力？他看起来这样瘦，好像稍微用力都能让他骨折。

“把裤子也脱了。还要我教吗？”汉克冷着声说。

康纳颤抖了一下。汉克晃了晃神，这一定是他的错觉。

康纳脱下制服的长裤。汉克这时意识到他没穿内裤。仿生人大概不需要这种东西。他的崭新性器垂在双腿之间，和正常人类的没有什么区别，除了形状更完美一些，且由于一次都没有使用过，可以说干净得和硅胶奶嘴一样。汉克又骂了一句真是塑胶玩具之类的话。

“趴到椅子上。”明确的指令并没有康纳飘红的压力指数下降一些，他努力学着那些影像资料数据里的人类一样，转过身，分开双腿，把臀抬高，暴露在底特律冬日寒冷的室内空气里。

他的臀瓣也是完美浑圆的形状，雪白得在日光灯下反光，臀沟深陷，甚至有两个点缀的腰窝。该死的模控生命，他们完全知道人们想要什么，不是吗。

“自己掰开，让我看看你的洞。”汉克想不出那会是什么样的构造，他想那八成是蓝血和电路包裹着的一个通路。

仿生人的情感模块事实上相当精细。尤其是康纳这样先进的机型。他的处理器明显超负荷运作。

康纳的腿分得更开，他的膝盖打着颤，双手抓住自己的臀肉往外分开，他有些过于用力了，以至于手指在皮肤上留下红痕。那个洞口于是毫无遮拦地暴露在汉克的视线里，仿生人并不排泄，男性仿生人的肛门就是为了被别人玩弄而生。变态而周到的科技公司。

“副队长，请你——”

汉克看着眼前奇特又美丽的景象，站着套弄了几下自己挺立的阴茎。

“怎么，要我直接插进去吗？”

“不，不是……请你慢一点，可以吗？”康纳用他礼貌又温和的声音询问着。他转头望向汉克，榛色的眼睛里带着不安和泪水。

汉克猜想这无疑是让另一方更容易代入感情的程序设置，眼泪也无非是预设好的模块。

“塑胶玩具可没有提要求的资格。”汉克在他柔软的臀肉上重重地扇了几下。康纳惊叫出声。性爱模式下他的感官模块是全部打开甚至经过局部加强的，痛觉也是。尖锐的痛觉信号窜过他的感受器，让他想起和西蒙连结的那个时候，感受到的痛苦。

（疼痛是人类的性癖之一。在合理的阈值内都要忍耐。）

汉克意识到他的疼痛似乎并非假装出来的。

汉克把他拉起来，压在凌乱的餐桌上，给他一个安抚性的吻。他的唇比想象中软。他的舌头也没有金属味道，是干净的香草和薄荷味。像香草冰淇淋。

康纳的情绪灯持续闪着红光。他不理解这种行为。尽管他知道人类在性爱中接吻，但数据表明这一行为大多被赋予了爱意的情感。而汉克对他没有这种情感倾向。他清楚这一点。他的处理器又开始出现异常了。庞大的数据变动导致了几条混乱的串流，他努力让自己的系统恢复正常。

汉克解开他碍事的领带和衬衫，一边加深这个吻，一边手指粗鲁地揉弄着他深粉色的乳头，直到充血挺立变成艳红色。康纳明显也对这种刺激很受用，他的手指抓住汉克的肩，努力不让自己发出奇怪的声音。汉克严重怀疑公司把男性仿生人的乳头做的这么精巧究竟要浪费多少钱，难怪第一次见面他就嚷嚷着自己很贵。

“你真的是适合当婊子，不是吗？”汉克把两根手指塞进他已经湿润的口腔里，“好好舔。”

（汗水，枪油和精液。）

康纳看着对方湛蓝的眼睛。他的眼里有自己的倒影。

（176 224 230。汉克安德森的虹膜颜色。）

像是海洋。

汉克用被舔湿的手指探进康纳的后穴。两根手指对于康纳全新的组件而言都有些吃不消，被撑开填满的感觉反馈到处理器中心，这是从未出现过的感觉代码，他还没来得及完全处理，汉克便粗暴地再加入了一根手指进行他的扩张，他从未被使用过的肠壁被男人的手指刮蹭着，酥麻又满涨的感觉以海量的数据形式记录在他的内存里。

“副队长，慢一点，求你，我的身体反馈……”他的眼角发红，溢出生理反射的泪水。那些关于性爱的知识比起切身的体验都显得太过苍白。

“你这可一点都不像伊甸园的那些男妓会有的样子。”汉克的指腹探到一点突起。找到了，仿生人的高潮小开关，他想。他重重地揉弄戳刺着那一点，自体润滑的钛液从肠道深处被刺激得不断分泌出来，顺着他的手指流出来，淡蓝色的液体，看起来怪异又淫靡。

康纳腿软得站不住，只能搂着汉克的肩勉强站立，他咬着唇，却还是忍不住发出破碎的喘息。

“汉克，我，我不知道怎么了……感觉好奇怪……”

“这才刚刚开始，小安卓。”

汉克拔出手指，穴口不舍地收缩着，淡蓝的液体顺着肠壁滑下，打湿了他的大腿。

汉克让康纳坐到餐桌上，把他的腿分得更开，随后便把自己粗大的性器塞进了那个仿生小洞里。

异物侵入让康纳的原生系统警报大响，他的处理器因为同时处理完全陌生器官的痛觉和极端的快感而严重过载。他的本能反应让他哀求汉克停下来，拔出去。但深处异样的快感又让他忍不住挺起腰迎合。

“老天，康纳，你的洞真他妈紧。”汉克沉溺于这种绝妙的性体验，把整根勃起的阴茎都塞了进去，在深处重重地抽插着，甚至舍不得拔出来。囊袋在他细嫩的臀肉上拍打着发出响声，留下一片水痕。人类粗糙的耻毛摩擦着他光洁敏感的会阴，肠壁被快感刺激得一阵阵收缩，汉克调整了一下角度，圆钝的龟头重重地顶在那个腺体上，他全新的阴茎开始断断续续地吐出前液。

“慢一点，队长，求你慢一点……我好像要……烧……呜……烧坏了……”

汉克并不理会仿生人的请求，亦或是存心要让他的系统过载，操得更深更急，一只手握住他淡色的阴茎，随着自己抽插的频率套弄起来。康纳的喘息越来越大声，染上了破碎的呻吟和哭泣。他搂住康纳防止自己不从他身上掉下去，而汉克索性将他抱起，阴茎埋得更深，稍微动一下便刺激到最敏感的地方，康纳像高烧一样浑身发烫，脸上和胸口的皮肤都泛着红。

康纳似乎真的程序出了错，开始胡言乱语，汉克只能隐约听到几个单词。

“汉克，叫我汉克。”他终于受不了被这个仿生人用被操到酥软的声音一口一个喊着副队长了。这样让他以后还怎么好好工作。

“汉克，我……打破了屏障……rA9……”

卡姆斯基的声音在汉克耳边响起。每个仿生人，总是留有后门。

“怎么会？难道——”

“对不起，汉克，我想努力保持正常，完成自己的任务……但我……”

汉克停下了动作，把颤抖的康纳搂在怀里。他觉得自己此时的姿态无论如何都有些不妥，他们赤裸着，他的性器还埋在康纳体内，他的餐桌被弄得一团糟。蛋糕上的奶油都沾到了康纳身上。

“没事的，没事，你是康纳，无论你觉醒或是不觉醒，都是如此。”他在对方耳边轻声安慰道。

“我，我想到……”

我想到你如何期待我是一个真正的人，你如何憎恶我作为一台机器，我太想要墙对面的你了，所以我打碎了它。

康纳想把这些话都告诉汉克，但他无论如何都说不出来。

“汉克，我并不想，让你讨厌我……”康纳抬头看他，湿漉漉的发梢垂在额角，光圈闪动着。

汉克很难告诉他自己有多少年没有这么全心全意地信任过一个人，让对方闯进自己的生活，让他打破自己一个又一个陈旧的原则，甚至产生了想保护他的欲望，产生了“假如一直这样下去也不错”的荒诞念头。正因为如此，他看到康纳为了获取情报就朝仿生人开枪的时候，才那么震怒，那一瞬间他以为自己被欺骗了，事实上什么都已经改变了，康纳一次次地异常，软体不稳定，直到他做出最后的这个决定，成为了真正的自己。

“康纳，你真是小混蛋。”汉克俯下身去，吻他眼角的泪。那似乎是钛液的味道，但他毫不在意，他轻柔的吻落在康纳的眼睑，鼻尖，脸颊，唇角，他细小的雀斑和痣，这些都是康纳的一部分，他的康纳。即使RK800有朝一日量产，他依然独一无二。

3

当然，汉克“调试”好的这套性爱模块最后也只属于他一个人。不能利用仿生人当艳谍，这可是DPD的原则问题。


End file.
